


Always Known

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: Luke and Leia were more aware of their connection when they were children—to their guardians' dismay.





	Always Known

In an airy room filled with white, child-sized furniture in the Aldera Royal Palace, Leia Organa drew two suns blazing over a desert landscape.

In a cramped underground room filled with bits of machinery and stray grains of sand on the Lars homestead, Luke Skywalker drew a white palace overlooking a lake.

Leia selected colors in her datapad art program carefully to draw a boy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes standing next to a tall, spiky machine.

Luke filled in the dark hair of the girl next to the palace. He frowned and erased some of the lines when the elaborate braids didn't look quite right. If only his datapad had color.

"Good morning, Princess." Bail Organa hugged his daughter. His eyes widened when he saw the drawing. "Can you tell me about your picture?"

"Luke! I thought I told you to help your aunt with breakfast," Owen Lars said as he entered his nephew's room. He stopped short when he saw the drawing. "What's this?"

"It's a boy in the desert," Leia explained. "He's six, like me. And that machine makes water out of the air. I don't think it looks like a farm, but it is."

"It's a girl my age in a big house with lots of water," Luke said. " _She_ doesn't have to help make breakfast 'cause she's a princess."

"I see," said Bail after a moment. "This boy... did he live a long time ago?"

"You've been filling your head with nonsense from the Darklighter boy's comics," Owen said. "Queens and knights think they're too good to work like the rest of us. All they do is meddle in other people’s business and get into trouble."

"No, he's there right now," Leia said, adding a domed building next to the boy. "He's adopted too."

"She's not a queen, she's a princess!" Luke protested. "And she's only a little bossy."

"What a... creative story, Leia," Bail said. He looked at the picture for a long moment.

"I don't care what she is!" Owen snatched up the datapad and erased the drawing. "Now you just forget about these daydreams and help your aunt."

"He's not a story, he's real. We should visit him sometime. He's lonely."

"Yes, Uncle Owen." Luke pouted as he dragged his feet toward the door. "It just isn't fair," he muttered.

"It’s a big galaxy, so I'm sure there's a boy like him somewhere," Bail said. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to send a message to an old friend and then go back to work. May I have a copy of your picture?"

"We all need to work to keep this farm running and I won't have you whining about doing your part. Is that clear?"

"Sure!" Leia said. "Maybe he could come here instead. He'd like the lake."

"Yes, Uncle Owen." Luke hurried to the kitchen. Someday, he would fly away from this place and find the girl. Her house seemed a lot more fun.

Leia drew a new picture after her lessons. This one showed her and the boy in front of a viewport, looking at the galaxy from above. He probably couldn't come visit right away, but she knew she would find him someday.


End file.
